"Na obozie" 17.Gra w butelkę
Siedemnasty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Angela Weather *Tina *Chealsy *Greta Fabuła Izabela Stała tak jeszcze chwilkę, a potem się odwróciła i pobiegła w stronę pola namiotowego. Popatrzyliśmy po sobie z Fineaszem i zaczęliśmy bezsłownie wpatrywać się w taflę wody. Nagle usłyszeliśmy dzwonek, wstaliśmy i poszliśmy do stołówki. Śniadanie jedliśmy cicho, Angeli nie było. Pan na końcu ogłosił, że za godzinę wybieramy się na spływ kajakami, i że będziemy dopiero na obiadokolacji i dlatego mamy zabrać ze sobą jakieś jedzenie. Więc wyszliśmy na dwór, Samanta była dzisiaj jakoś dziwnie ożywiona. -Cieszycie się, że będzie spływ kajakami?- spytała- bo ja bardzo. -No, fajne zajęcie na spędzanie dnia, co nie Fineasz? -No, nie umiem się doczekać- przyznał. Poszliśmy do namiotu, wzięliśmy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, przebrałam się w wygodniejszy strój. Gdy już wszystko mieliśmy wyszliśmy usiąść przy stołówce, a mi się coś przypomniało i wróciłam się w stronę pola namiotowego. -Hej dziewczyny- powiedziałam, a z namiotów wyłoniły się znajome głowy. -Cześć Iza, myślałyśmy… Wiem, przepraszam was, że tak długo tu nie wpadałam… miałam kilka ważnych spraw… -Nic nie szkodzi… rozumiemy… no to jak ci idzie z Fineaszem? –spytała Greta. -Nie uwierzycie- ściszyłam głos-chodzimy ze sobą- powiedziałam cicho lecz radośnie. -Coo??? To nie do wiary że odważyłaś się mu powiedzieć- przejęła się Adyson. -Okoliczności kazały mi to zrobić -wyjaśniłam. -No, to gratulujemy- powiedziała Greta. -A jak ci idzie z Angelą?- spytała Katie. -No… nie wiem… wiecie jaka ona jest… niewiadomo co jeszcze wymyśli, nawet tydzień nie minął od przyjazdu na obóz, i jestem pewna, że to iż Fineasz jest moim chłopakiem w niczym jej nie przeszkodzi… teraz może stać się nawet gorsza… -Powinnaś uważać- powiedziała Holly. -Wiem, na tyle na ile to możliwe…- westchnęłam. -Iza, nie przejmuj się, jeśli nie możesz, lub nie masz czasu do nas władnąć, to nie martw się, my to zrozumiemy, wiemy, że na tym obozie prowadzisz walkę z Angelą o swoją przyszłość…- powiedziała Greta. -Dzięki… i wiesz co Greta, zasługujesz na odznakę zrozumienia! -Naprawdę, super! A dzisiaj zdobędziemy odznakę wioślarek !- dodała entuzjastycznie Greta. -Już się nie mogę doczekać… to co idziemy do reszty?- spytałam, Ogniki odpowiedziały twierdząco więc ruszyłyśmy w stronę stołówki, Fineasz już widocznie ucieszył się na mój widok, ale… o zgrozo, obok niego siedzi Angela, dziwne ostatni raz jak ją widziałam była oszołomiona widokiem mnie i Fineasza razem na molo… -Hej dziewczyny- krzyknął już z daleka, widać czuł się niezręcznie rozmawiając z Angelą, tym bardziej, że Ferb rozmawiał dalej z Samantą, a Seri tak dobrze nieznana, jak zresztą ja też, no i jakby Angela miała przewagę z Chealsy i Tiną. -Cześć Fineasz- powitały go ogniki a ja do niego podeszłam. -Co robisz?- spytałam piorunując Angelę wzrokiem. -Właśnie rozmawiałem z Angelą- odpowiedział rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi, miałam coś powiedzieć, ale zza pleców usłyszałam głos Samanty. -Zaraz wracam!- wszyscy na nią spojrzeli pobiegła w stronę namiotów , po chwili Fineasz także się odezwał z dziwną miną. -Ja też zaraz przyjdę- i poszedł w ślady Samanty. -To co porobimy przez te 45 minut?- spytałam odwracając się do ogników. -Możemy zagrać w butelkę, pytanie czy wyzwanie- podsunęła Adyson. -Świetny pomysł- przyznałam, po czym obejrzałam się na resztę obecnych- Seri, chcesz zagrać? Dziewczyny? Ferb? -Ja chętnie –odpowiedziała Seri. -My popatrzymy- odpowiedziała twardo Angela, choć Chealsy i Tina wyrażały widoczną chęć do zagrania. -ja jednak posiedzę- powiedział Ferb- za dużo dziewczyn- dodał po chwili. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i znów spojrzałam w kierunku ogników posłałam im porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i ruszyłam do stołówki poszukać jakiejś butelki. Po krótkim okresie poszukiwań wróciłam z butelką na zewnątrz, Fineasz i Samanta już przyszli, a Fineasz promieniował uśmiechem, podszedł do mnie, a ja odłożyłam butelkę nie wiedząc czego mam sie spodziewać. -To chyba należy się tobie- chwycił moją rękę i przypiął na nią srebrną bransoletkę z błękitnymi kryształami. -To jest… -Tak, to ona. -Dziękuję- wyszeptałam po czym przytuliłam się do Fineasza, myślałam, że ta bransoletka zniknęła, lub, że Dawid i Marcin ją skryli, a tu się ukazuje, że Fineasz ją ma. -Zagrasz z nami w butelkę, pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytałam uwalniając Fineasza z uścisku. -Okej- odpowiedział zerkając na Ferba. -To może teraz zagrasz Ferb- spytałam podnosząc butelkę, on zmierzył wzrokiem Samantę podchodzącą do dziewczyn, później jego brata, a w końcu odpowiedział. -Zgoda- i podszedł do kółka. Gdy wszyscy usiedli spytałam. -Kto zaczyna? -Może Adyson, skoro zaproponowała tą zabawę- podsunęła Greta-to co Adyson?? -No okej- odparła i zakręciła, padło na Samantę- pytanie, czy wyzwanie? -Wyzwanie- odpowiedziała radośnie. -No, więc… weź zegarek i trzymając go w ręce idź do pana Teodora i spytaj o godzinę. -Okej- Samanta wzięła zegarek, akurat przechodził pan Teodor, więc okazja była świetna, podeszła do niego i spytała- ym… przepraszam panie Teodorze, która godzina?- on odwrócił się, spojrzał na Samantę, później na zegarek i wydukał: -Bardzo śmieszne…- powiedział i poszedł dalej, gdy wszedł do domku opiekunów to wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać, a gdy już się opanowaliśmy Samanta zakręciła butelką i padło na Seri. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Pytanie. -Jak myślisz, kto wygra Euro?- myślałam, że zaraz padnę. Naprawdę, Sam nie mogła wymyślić lepszego pytania. -Ciężko powiedzieć… hmn… stawiałabym na Portugalię albo Niemcy. -No dobra, kręć- powiedziała Sam cały czas się śmiejąc. Seri zakręciła butelką, no i padło na Gretę. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Pytanie. -Z kim chciałabyś siedzieć w ławce? -Najchętniej z którąś ogników, może być? -Dobra, kręć- Greta zakręciła, no i wypadło na mnie, ciekawe co mi zada… -Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Pytanie- powiedziałam pewnie -Dobrze… więc gdybyś miała być zwierzęciem, jakim byś była? -Wydaje mi się, że kucykiem -Ja bym na twoim miejscu powiedziała jednorożcem ,ale kręć- zakręciłam, wypadło na Samantę -Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Wyzwanie, tylko mam być szalone -szalone… szalone… wiem, zadzwoń z telefonu obozowego do kogoś nieznajomego i powiedz dziecinnym głosem, że na ścianie jest pająk, i że się go strasznie boisz i nie wiesz co zrobić- powiedziałam wesoło. -Dobra, chodźcie ze mną- Sam poprowadziła nas do telefonu i wykręciła dowolny numer, po chwili ktoś z słuchawki się odezwał. -Tato? Pająk jest na ścianie co ja mam zrobić?! - (…) -Ale ja się go strasznie boję, tato! -(…) -Ale on jest taki strasznie straszny aaaa!!!! on się poruszył!!!! -(…) -Ale tato, ja nie mogłam pomylić numerów telefonu!!! Czekaj! Czekaj! Tato!..... No i rozłączył się- powiedziała obojętnie. -S-s-Sup-er ci t-to w-wy-szło- powiedziałam prawie płacząc ze śmiechu. -No wiesz ma się ten talent, idę kręcić- ruszyliśmy wszyscy za Samantą nadal się śmiejąc, usialiśmy tak jak wcześniej, no i Samanta zakręciła. Padło na Fineasza… jestem ciekawa co Sam wymyśli… -Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Zaryzykuję, wyzwanie. -Hmn… to może… mam!- Samanta spojrzała złowieszczo na Angelę, a potem podeszła do Fineasza i wyszeptała mu coś na ucho, on popatrzał na nią takim wzrokiem jakby mówił „mogłem się tego spodziewać” Zbliżył się do mnie i pocałował prosto w usta, odwzajemniłam pocałunek, wszystkie dziewczyny wstrzymały dech, gdy się oderwaliśmy Fineasz szepnął: -Mogliśmy się tego po Samancie spodziewać, co- powiedział z uśmiechem. -Tak, to było pewne- uśmiechnęłam się ciepło. -Kręć Fineasz- powiedziała Sam, dziewczyny nadal się w nas wpatrywały. Fineasz zakręcił i padło na Ferba. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Wyzwanie- powiedział pewnie Ferb. -Dobrze… chociaż, że kusi mnie, żeby zadać ci coś innego- spojrzał na Samantę- zatańcz nam coś. -No dobra- Ferb wstał i dał nam krótki pokaz swoich umiejętności tanecznych, oczywiście pokaz zakończył się brawami. Ferb już miał kręcić butelką, ale przyszedł pan Teodor i powiedział, że czas na zbiórkę. Choć niechętnie, wstaliśmy, a ja poszłam odłożyć butelkę, Fineasz do mnie dołączył. Angela patrzała na mnie wrogo, nie zwracając na nią uwagi weszliśmy do środka, odłożyłam butelkę i usiadłam na chwilę na pobliskim krześle. -Fajnie się grało, co nie- spytałam. -No tak, najlepsza była Samanta… No, i zadanie które mi zadała… -To było raczej bardziej niż pewne, że powie cokolwiek w tym kierunku- uśmiechnęłam się wstając. -No, tak znając jej charakter… -Chodźmy lepiej na dwór bo zaraz wyruszamy- zaproponowałam i wyszliśmy. Po chwili ruszyliśmy przez las aż doszliśmy do małej szopy. Pan porozstawiał nas do kajaków, ja byłam a Samantą i Seri, a Fineasz z Ferbem. Gdy już wszyscy wiedzieli z kim będą to wsiedliśmy do kajaków i zaczęliśmy spływ. Kilka razy o mało co nie trafił nas kajak w którym była Angela, ale ogólnie płynęło się spokojnie. Kilka razy zatrzymaliśmy się, żeby rozprostować nogi lub coś zjeść. A gdy dopłynęliśmy do wyznaczonego końca skryliśmy kajaki do drugiej szopy i ruszyliśmy do ośrodka gdzie zjedliśmy obiadokolację. Po posileniu się poszliśmy na boisko zagrać w kilka gier. Gdy wracaliśmy zaprosiliśmy Seri do swojego namiotu, żeby z nami w coś zagrała. Wybraliśmy monopol, graliśmy dość długo, a potem poszliśmy spać. Kategoria:Odcinki